


Odyssey

by Brittsis



Series: Raegan Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Death, Colonist (Mass Effect), Explicit Language, F/F, Follows Story Line, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Mass Effect 1, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Gensis, following the story of Raegan Shepard as she deals with the events of Mass Effect. Rated M for violence, language, nudity, and sexual content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm editing and transferring this from my old ffnet account. Going to do a chapter a day until it get's caught up.  
> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and everything else.  
> It really does feed my soul.

The three men examined the data pads, looking for potential candidates. A Turian had contacted the Ambassador with the idea of sponsoring a human in the Spectre program and Udina had flown with it. They just needed someone that would show humanity's strength. Several candidates had been brought forward by each of the men, all being thrown out for one reason or another. The day wore on and quickly turned into night. Frustration and exhaustion pulled at each of them.

Udina lifted another data pad and read it's contents. "Well what about Shepard?" He asked cautiously, "She grew up in the colonies."

Anderson looked up from his data pads, nodding. "She knows how tough life can be out there. Her family was killed when slavers attacked Mindoir."

"She proved herself during the blitz." Hackett replied, hand rising up parallel to his mouth in thought. "Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

"She's the only reason Elysium is still standing." Anderson pointed out, tossing the data pad on the table.

"We can't question her bravery." Udina scrolled down her file a frowned. "But this matter with Torfan."

Hackett nodded, "Yes, she got most of her unit killed."

Anderson waved his hand, growling slightly. "She got the job done and will continue to, no matter the cost."

"Is that the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?" Udina asked, brow lifting as he looked at the Captain.

"That's the only kind of person that can protect the galaxy." Anderson argued and stood from his chair. His hands pressed against the table as he glared at the Ambassador. Silence pulsed through the room as Udina stared back at him. Hackett rose as well, ready to intervene. He stepped forward when Udina waved him off.

"I'll make the call." Udina stood from his chair and nodded at each of the men before leaving the room.

\---------------

The Turian Spectre, Nihlus, was everywhere. Every time she turned around he was there, watching her. Sure the Normandy was a small ship and you expected to run into people often. His appearances were a little too often to be coincidence though and Rae made a mental note to question him at first chance.

The jump through the relay had been successful, even if it did spark some interesting conversation. Joker was just as suspicious of Nihlus as she was. In fact, more than half the crew was suspicious of the Turian and the true purpose of this mission. Rae had talked with a few of the members, assuring them that she would get answers, before reporting to the comm room.

"Commander Shepard," Nihlus called out as Rae entered the room, turning to face her. "I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

"Where's the Captain?" Rae narrowed her eyes, noticing that the man in question wasn't in sight.

"He had to step out a moment." Nihlus answered then waved the question away. "I'm interested in this world we're going to.. Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

She shrugged, "Wouldn't know. What's your point?"

"Well it's become a symbol for humanity has it not? Proof that not only can humanity colonize on the fringes of the galaxy but that they can protect them. But how safe is it really?"

Rae frowned, her fist tightening. "Is that a threat?"

"Just wondering aloud Commander." Nihlus looked down at her first then back at her face, his fringe moving. "The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Rae growled and stepped forward to show him just how ready they were when Anderson interrupted. "I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on."

Nihlus nodded, "This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."

"No shit Sherlock." Rae spat. "I don't like being kept in the dark Captain. Bad things happen when intel doesn't get passed along."

"This comes from the top, strictly need to know basis." Anderson answered, causing Rae to frown.

"Sir allow me to say fuck that." Rae cursed. "It's mine and my crew's life on the line. I'd say I need to know."

Nihlus chuckled behind her, drawing Rae's fury to him. "Got something to add Spectre?"

"This one has what do you humans call it?" Nihlus glanced at Anderson over her shoulder before turning his attention back to her. "Spunk."

"I'll show you spunk." Rae growled, taking a step toward him.

"Stand down Commander." Anderson ordered, waiting for her to back off. "We're making a covert pick up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems online."

"What's the pay load?" Rae asked.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation." Anderson explained while he moved to stand besides Nihlus. "It was Prothean. This is big Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this we jump started technology by two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something this big. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for further study."

"Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests Commander." Nihlus spoke up. "The discovery could affect every species in Citadel Space."

Rae raised a brow. "Are we expecting trouble?"

Nihlus stepped forward, his fringe moving in a Turian equivalent of a grin. "I'm always expecting trouble"

"There's more Shepard." Anderson spoke up as the Turian circled around here. "Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon. He's also here to evaluate you."

"Guess that explains why I bump into him every time I turn around." Rae sighed. "But what for?"

"The Alliance has been pushing for this a long time." Anderson explained. "Humanity wants a bigger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"Not many could have done what you did on Elysium or Torfan." Nihlus spoke up, causing Rae to turn to look at him. "You showed remarkable abilities and skill, talents that are useful. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres."

Rae thought about it, sparing a glance at Anderson who nodded. It could give her another leg up, a chance to do some good in the galaxy. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Nihlus nodded. "I need to see you for myself Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP." Anderson ordered, his hands going behind his back. "Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Rae nodded, "Just give the word Captain."

"We should be getting close to Eden Pr…."

Anderson was interrupted by Joker. "Captain! We got a problem."

"What's wrong Joker?"

"Transmission for Eden Prime Sir. You've got to see this." Joker answered him before the screen lit up. "Patching it through."

Gun fire filled the room as the transmission played. Rae's first thought was the Batarians and that they pirates had finally recovered after Torfan and Theshara. She frowned as the camera jumbled and the voice called for help. The transmission ended and turned to head for the shuttle, ready to render aid. Anderson stopped her with a hand on her arm and instructed Joker to rewind the video. The screen showed a ship Rae had never seen before, throwing her Batarian theory out the window.

"Status report!" Anderson called out.

"Seventeen minutes out, no other Alliance ships in the area."

Anderson sighed, "Take us in Joker. Fast and quiet." He turned to Rae, "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"That seems to happen around me a lot Captain." Rae looked up at the screen then turned back to Anderson. "Orders sir?"

"A small strike team could move quickly without drawing attention." Nihlus was the one that answered. "It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

"What about the civilians or the Marines down there?" Rae asked.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to complete the mission." Nihlus answered, turning and heading for the door. "You're work on Torfan had taught you that."

"Grab Alenko and Jenkins and suit up Commander." Anderson ordered when Nihlus left. "You're going in."

\------------------

Boots hit the dirt and Rae pulled out her assault rifle. She checked the sights as Alenko and Jenkins landed besides her. They could hear fighting in the distance, hinting that there were survivors still out there. 

"Move out." Rae ordered and started moving forward. When they came upon the first charred body she stopped to examine it.

"What could have caused that Commander?" Jenkins asked, fear in his voice.

Rae looked up at him, noting that he fidgeted nervously. "Burns of some kind Corporal. Stay alert."

She stood, lifted her rifle, and continued on. When they reached an open area, Rae knelt down and signaled for the men to wait. Her eyes scanned the area, searching for any threat. Something in her gut telling her to be careful. They were in unknown territory fighting an unknown enemy. Rae hated it when intel wasn't up to par. She lowered her first, turning to discuss the issue with her men when Jenkins rushed forward. Two flying mechs came in, firing upon the Marine. Rae cursed, jumping from cover. Her biotics flared, sending on of the machines flying while Alenko fired on the other. When the coast was clear, she rushed to Jenkins.

Rae brought up his Omni-tool and cursed when it showed no life signs. Alenko knelt besides her and closed Jenkins's eyes. "They tore right through his shields, he never had a chance."

Rae stood slowly, eyes closing for a brief second. "We'll come back for him Lieutenant." She lifted her rifle. "We have a mission to complete."

"Yes Ma'am." Kaidan nodded and followed behind her.

The two of them fought a few more of the machines before reaching the top of a hill. Rae looked down to see a Marine running, getting hit, and ducking behind cover. Rae yelled out and advanced down, rifle firing upon the enemy. Fury consumed her as she glowed blue and warped one of the robots. Kaidan followed behind her, hand lashing out and shorting another with an overload. Rae turned to the last and filled its body with bullets, gun overheating in her hand.

"Thanks for your help Commander." The other woman called out and saluted her. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the two-twelve. You the one in charge here ma'am?"

"You okay soldier?" Rae asked, walking over to her and shipping her weapon.

Ashley nodded, "Just a few scrapes and burns, nothing major. The others weren't so lucky." She shook her head and took a couple deep breaths. "We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

"What are we fighting?" Rae asked.

"I think it's Geth ma'am."

"Geth?" Kaidan asked besides her. "They haven't been seen outside the veil in nearly two hundred years. What are they doing here?"

Ashley shrugged. "They must've come for the beacon. The dig site is close, just over that ridge."

"You're coming with us Chief." Rae ordered and pulled her weapon out again. "Move out."

\------------------

They hadn't been quick enough. First the beacon had been moved and now Nihlus was dead. The dock worker had shed some light on what happened but Rae was still confused. How did the other Turian find out about the Beacon? Why were the Geth helping him? And just who was Saren? So many questions and not enough answers made Rae very grumpy. She threw he biotics at the next Geth while Kaidan worked behind her. 

"Faster Lieutenant." She growled at him.

"I'm working as fast as I can." Kaidan cursed and removed a panel to reveal the wiring. Rae didn't know the first thing about electronics and had almost hit the bombs timing with the butt of her rifle. Kaidan had stopped her though and got to work. Sensors showed that he was working on the last one now, but it seemed he was taken his sweet time.

Ashley pulled out her sniper rifle and began to drop Geth before they got close. Rae pulled out her shot gun and unloaded it on the ones she missed. Her barrier flickered as she stood from cover and ignored the incoming fire. Rushing in, she rammed her gun into the chassis and pulled the trigger. The Geth was dead but remained impaled on her gun. Grinning she used it as cover as she cleared out the last of the enemy.

"Got it!" Kaidan called out and pulled a chip out, the timer stopping with a few seconds to spare.

"Move out." Rae ordered, stopping only long enough to remove the dead AI from her gun. Ashley blinked at her but followed orders despite her surprise. They moved down into the port and found the beacon as well as the remainder of Geth. It didn't take them long to clear the platform.

"Shepard to Normandy. The beacon is secure, I repeat the beacon is secure." Rae called out through her coms.

"Good job Shepard." Anderson answered her. "Evac is in route."

"Shepard out." Rae turned to Ashley, waving her over. "You did well soldier."

"Thank you Ma'am." Ashley grinned. "Though watching you…"

Rae stopped her as the beacon flared. She pushed past the woman and rushed in, grabbing Alenko around the middle. She grunted against the pull and threw Alenko out of the beacon's power but didn't get out in time. She heard her name being called as she was lifted from her feet and assaulted with images. Pain wracked her body as tears coated her cheeks. Her last memory was being thrown across the platform and hitting the ground hard before everything went black.

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

She had kept calm in front of him. It had been important to appear detached. His tantrum hadn't been the first nor would it be the last, but with each one they got worse. She could tell he was loosing control and she was afraid. It wasn't until she was away from him, hidden in her quarters, did she allow the facade to fall. Her first thoughts went to her daughter, as they always did. She left without any warning, years ago, when he had first approached her. His plans had at first shocked and disgusted her but her resolve quickly formed. He was an old friend and she had to try to steer him from his path. It hadn't worked, instead she had only pulled her in so deep she had no chance of getting out. She could only hope her daughter would understand.

It wasn't long until the voices started. They whispered into her mind, burying deep inside, testing her. She fought against them, throwing her shields up a layer at a time until the whispers stopped. She was slowly loosing the battle for her sanity though. It wouldn't be long until the shields stopped working and she lost the last shreds of herself.

"Matriarch?" One of her acolytes questioned softly as the doors to her quarters.

Benezia turned, her face dropping into the cold mask she perfected. "What is it?"

"He wishes to speak with you." The acolyte bowed low, her head nearly touching the floor. "He want's to bring Liara aboard."

Benezia nodded, "I'm on my way."

\--------------------

"This is an outrage!" Udina shouted from behind them, spittle flying from his mouth.

Rae had tuned him out, mostly, and watched the people move about below. It was her first time aboard the Citadel, her postings mostly being on Alliance vessels out in the traverse. The station was large, the largest she could ever imagine. Then the views. Rae could spend hours sitting on a bench and just watching life pass by.

The Council had dismissed the Ambassador, allowing him to turn his rage on someone else. "Captain Anderson I see you brought half you're crew with you."

Rae turned around and frowned at the balding man. Something about him felt off, slimy, and she was instantly put on guard.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime." Anderson replied, his hand waving toward the three of them. "In case you had any questions."

Udina frowned, not yet acknowledging her or her crew's presence. "I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate."

"They are," Anderson nodded. "Sounds like you've convinced the council to give us an audience."

The man crossed his arms. "They were not happy about it. Saren is there top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason."

"It doesn't matter what they like." Rae spoke up, drawing the Ambassador's attention. "It's the truth. He's a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. They have to listen to us."

"Settle down Commander." Udina growled. "You've already done enough to jeopardize your Spectre candidacy. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed."

"That's Saren's fault, not hers!" Anderson jumped to her aid.

"Then we better hope the C-sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations." Udina turned to her, eyes narrowing. "Other wise the Council might use this to keep you out of the Spectres." He turned back to Anderson. "Come with me Captain, I want to go over a few things before the hearing."

Udina turned from them, heading for the door. He spoke over his shoulder, his voice dropping low in warning. "Shepard, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower, top level. Don't get into any more trouble."

Rae watched the two leave, her fist clenching and unclenching. She had an almost uncontrollable urge to punch the Ambassador or shake the hell out of him, both of which wasn't good.

"And that's why I hate politicians." Ashley spoke besides her, causing Rae to chuckle.

"You and me both Chief." Rae grinned, turning to her team. "Why don't we get a bite to eat before heading we have to go to the hearing."

\------------------------

"The hearings already started come on." Anderson called out as she climbed the short flight of stairs. The walked up behind Udina as the council was talking about the attack. Rae frowned as the hearing went on, noticing that things weren't going in their favor. The Turian in question was projected above them, a smug look on his face. Rae knew immediately that the bastard believed he would get away with it. She was going to prove him wrong.

"And this must be your protege Commander Shepard." Saren's gaze turned onto her. "The one that let the beacon get destroyed."

Rae grinned, believing he slipped up. "The mission on Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon is if you were there."

"With Nihlus gone, his files passed onto me." The Turian seemed to grin, his fringe moving in mild amusement. "I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed. But what can you expect from a human."

"Saren despises humanity." Rae stepped forward, latching onto the small thread left to her. "That's why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Your species need to learn it's place Shepard." Saren raised his chin, sneering down at them. "You're not ready to join the Council, let alone the Spectres."

"That's not his decision!" Udina jumped forward, eyes narrowed.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this hearing." The Asari spoke up.

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time councilor and mine."

"Saren's hiding behind his position as a Spectre." Rae choose to ignore Saren, talking directly with the Councilors. "You need to open your eyes."

"What we need is evidence." The Salarian spoke up, shaking his head. "So far we've seen nothing."

"There's still one outstanding issue." Anderson spoke up and Rae almost groaned out loud. She hadn't agreed to using her "vision" as evidence. She knew it would be useless and only make her appear demented or weak. "Commander Shepard's vision, it may have been triggered by the beacon."

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony." Saren complained, his body language displaying annoyance.

"I agree." The Turian Councilor spoke up. "Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence not wild imaginings and reckless speculation."

"Do you have anything else to add Commander Shepard?"

Rae sighed, shaking her head. "You've already made your decision. I won't waste my breath."

\----------------------

Rae refused to deal with anyone that made profit in other people's suffering and secrets, so the Shadow Broker and his agents were out of the question. Instead she headed for Chora's Den in search of the little sleaze named Harkin. Anderson had warned her but nothing prepared her for the drunken stench of a man she found.

"Hey there sweet heart. Wanna have some fun." Harkin managed to slur out, patting his lap. "I've gotta say that soldier get up looks real good on that body of yours. Why don't you sit your sweat little ass down right here with little old Harkin. Have a drink, we'll see where this goes."

Rae growled low, "In case you didn't notice the weapons I suggest you watch your tone with me. I just want some answers."

"Sure you do sweet heart. Now have a seat." He winked at her, taking a sip from his cup.

Rae pulled out her shot gun, leveling it with his groin. "This is my second warning jackass. The third won't be so polite. Where can I find Garrus?"

Harkin sat up straighter, face paling. "Okay okay, just relax. I didn't know you swung that way."

Rae moved without warning, the butt of her gun swung around and collided with his balls. Harkin groaned loudly, dropped to the ground, and cradled his family jewels. The bouncers hadn't noticed and the music covered his cry of pain. Moving in close, she pulled his head back by what little hair he had. "Now that we have an understanding you'll give me my answers. Where can I find Garrus?"

"Goddamnit!" Harkin weazed out. "He went to speak with Doctor Michelle in the med clinic on the other side of the wards."

"I appreciate your cooperation." Rae let his head go, giving it a small push so his forehead collided with the ground. "Next time, just answer someone's question.

"That was a little harsh wasn't it Commander?" Ashley asked as Rae stepped over Harkin's body and walked away.

Rae shook her head. "He was a slime ball that needed put in his place. Let's go to the med clinic."

\--------------------

The doors opened up and Rae reacted quickly. Her shotgun was in her hand as she moved into cover. Once the civilian was clear, she launched herself over the barrier and started firing. Two shot gun shells buried deep in the chest, killing the first two. Rae spotted the fire extinguisher and warped it, causing the other two that were hiding to yell out in pain. She rushed forward and shot them before they regained their eye sight. Once the fight was over, Rae turned and advanced on the Turian.

"Perfect timing Shepard." Garrus gave her the Turian equivalent of a grin. "You gave me a clear shot of that bastard."

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Rae yelled, stabbing his chest with her finger. "That was a stupid and reckless shot, you could have hit the civilian!"

Garrus's face fell, "I… I didn't think. I just reacted." He turned to the doctor, worry on his face. "Doctor Michelle, are you hurt?"

The woman shook her head, "No I'm okay. A little shook up, but okay. Thanks to you. All of you."

Rae nodded, "Why were they threatening you? Who do they work for?"

"They work for Fist." The Doctor answered. "They wanted to shut me up. Keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian."

"Does this have anything to do about the investigation into Saren?" Rae asked Garrus.

"I think it might." Garrus answered then turned to the doctor. "Tell us what happened."

Michelle took a deep breath and nodded. "A few days ago a Quarian came by my office. She'd been shot but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a place to hide."

"Where is she now?"

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker."

Garrus shook his head. "Not anymore. Now he works for Saren and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" Michelle shook her head sadly. "That's stupid even for him."

"That Quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get."

Rae grinned. "Evidence that could prove his guilt. We're going to pay Fist a visit. Move out."

"Commander wait!" Garrus hurried to her side. "I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I'm coming with you."

"Why do you want to bring him down." Rae waved Kaidan and Ashley ahead, turning to Garrus and crossing her arms.

"I couldn't find the proof in my investigation but I knew what was really doing on." Garrus spoke quickly. "Saren is a traitor to the council and a disgrace to my people."

"Just what I wanted to hear." Rae grinned the patted Garrus on the back. "Saddle up."

\--------------------

"I want you to try." The Krogan smirked before turning to leave, ignoring the warnings from C-Sec. Rae couldn't help but grin at the idea of the twenty or so cops it would take to take down the giant beast. When he turned to leave, she stepped in front of him. "Do I know you human?"

Rae shook her head. "No, but you will. Normally I don't agree to work with bounty hunters or Shadow Broker hirelings but I will make an exception this once."

Wrex raised a ridged brow. "And who are you?"

"Commander Shepard." Rae held out a hand. "We're going after Fist. Want to tag along?"

The Krogan considered it, studying her. There was a split moment that Rae believed he was going to say no but then he grinned widely and took her hand. "My people have a saying. Seek the enemy of your enemy and you will find a friend."

Rae grinned. "I think we'll get along just fine Wrex."

\-------------------

"Above on the stage!" Rae called out as she shot another one of Fist's lackeys. The bar had been filled with them when they arrived, using the bottle neck of an entrance against them. What they didn't expect was a Krogan to charge right through and Raegan to run right into the fray.

"Scoped and dropped Commander." Garrus answered back before switching back to his assault rifle.

"Move forward." She ordered, her hand lashing out and catching someone in a biotic field. The guy floated for a few seconds before he was thrown across the room, slamming hard against the wall. Rae looked over her shoulder to find Kaidan glowing blue with biotics.

It didn't take them long to clear the room and move onto the next. Two men stood there, pistols raised and arms shaking. It was obvious that they weren't soldiers and didn't have the nerve to shoot her. Putting her hands up, she smiled at the two of them. "Is Fist really worth your lives? I suggest you run."

The two guys looked at each other before dropping their weapons and running for the door. Wrex chuckled beside her. "I think I smell the distinct scent of piss."

Rae grinned at him. "I don't think it counts if they were already scared out of their wits."

"Oh but I'm sure you could scare a hardened warrior if you choose to." Wrex countered.

Rae shrugged, "Never gave it any thought before. Alenko, get this door open!" Rae turned to the man in question, pointing to the lock that glowed red.

"Yes ma'am." Kaidan dropped in front of the door and began to work on the lock. It was a few minutes before the lock turned green and the doors opened up.

Rae switched to her assault rifle and entered the room slowly. "Fist, it would be wise to give up!"

"Fuck you!" The man inside replied and pressed a button in his hand. Two turrets rose in the corners and opened fire on the team while the man in question ducked behind the desk.

Rae cursed and took cover behind the sofa. "Garrus, Williams, take the left turret. Alenko, right one. Wrex, get Fist but keep him alive. I have questions."

The Krogan grumbled before launching from cover. The turrets centered on him for a brief moment before the rest of them opened up. The machines sparked as Garrus and Kaidan over loaded their shields. Her and Ashley opened up on the unprotected machines until they shut down. By then Wrex had Fist weeping on the ground, curled into the fetal position.

Rae hurried to him, kneeling down so she could look him in the eye. "Tell me where the Quarian is and I won't have to shoot you in the knee caps." She pulled out her pistol, showing it to him.

Fist whimpered, "She's not here, I don't know where she is, that's the truth."

"He's no use to us, let me shoot him and collect my bounty." Wrex replied behind her.

Rae ignored him and placed the pistol against Fist's knee. "My finger is getting awfully twitchy."

"Stop please." Fist cried. "I don't know where she is but I'll know where she'll be. She said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself."

"Face to face? Impossible. Even I was hired through an agent." Wrex replied with a shake of his head.

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker ever. Even I haven't met the guy. But she doesn't know that." Fist spoke quickly. "I told her I'd set a meeting up but when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

"Where is the meeting?" Rae growled, pressing her gun more firmly into his knee.

"Near the wards, back alley near the markets. If you hurry you can save her."

Rae nodded, standing up. "Just one little detail left." She stepped back, waving to the Krogan. "Wrex."

Wrex grinned and shot the man with his shot gun. Fist dropped dead and Ashley protested. Rae just shook her head. "He was a bastard that deserved to die. Besides do you want to step in front of a Krogan and his prey?"

Ashley shook her head, "No Ma'am."

"Good." Rae sighed. "Williams, Alenko you two search the office. Find anything you can about Fist, the Shadow Broker, and Saren. Wrex, Garrus you're with me."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not making my life any easier Shepard." Udina shook his head in frustration. "Firefights in the wards, an all out assault on Chora's Den. Do you know how many…." Udina turned and stopped speaking once he spotted Tali besides her. He frowned, "Who's this? A Quarian, what are you up to Shepard?"

"Maybe if you shut your trap for two seconds I'll tell you." Rae growled out before she could stop herself. The Ambassador was annoying the hell out of her and she had had enough. "The Quarian's name is Tali. She has evidence against Saren."

"I apologize Commander. This whole thing with Saren has me a bit on edge."

"I apologize as well sir. I shouldn't speak as such to my superiors." Rae sighed out, feeling a tad bit guilty. The Alliance had taught her better than to say the first thing on her mind but something about the man brought the worst out in her.

Udina nodded, "Maybe we should just start at the beginning."

Rae nodded in agreement before turning to the Quarian. "Tell us what you found Tali."

"During my travels I began hearing reports of Geth." Tali answered. "Since they drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the veil. I was curious."

She turned to Udina and Anderson. "I tracked a patrol of Geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separate from it's unit and I disabled it, removing it's memory core."

"I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died." Anderson asked, eyebrow raised. "Some kind of defense mechanism."

Rae turned to Tali and asked her, "How did you manage to preserve the memory core."

"My people created the Geth." Tali explained. "If you're quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was whipped clean. But I salvaged something from it's audio banks."

Tali activated her Omni-tool and messed around with the settings, bringing Saren's voice into the room. 'Eden Prime was a victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit.'

"That's Saren's voice. This proves he was involved in the attack." Anderson grinned.

"I knew we'd find something to use against the bastard." Rae smirked, wanting to cheer out loud.

"Wait." Tali spoke up, messing with her Omni tool. "There's more. Saren wasn't working alone."

'And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.'

Udina frowned, rubbing his forehead in thought. "I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers."

Rae frowned as well as the back of her brain itched. "I feel like I heard that name before but I can't quite place it."

"According to the memory core, Reapers were a hyper advanced machine race that existed fifty thousand years ago." Tali explained as she read the data from her Omni-tool. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction and then they vanished. At least that's what the Geth believed."

"Sounds a little far fetched to me." Udina said disbelievingly, crossing his arms.

"Wait.. The vision." Rae closed her eyes, pressing her fingers hard against her lids. The images flashed in her vision again. "I didn't see the Geth whipping us out. I say the Reapers whipping the Protheans out."

She frowned as a headache began to form. "But… it's all messed up. Like the vision isn't complete."

Tali spoke up, "The Geth revere the Reapers as gods. The pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring them back."

"The Council is just going to love this." Udina grumbled out.

"We have to make them believe." Rae opened her eyes, looking at the Ambassador. "If Saren can bring the Reapers back there won't be a Council to placate."

"At least we have proof that Saren is a traitor." Anderson pointed out. "If they arrest him, he won't be able to bring the Reapers back."

"The Captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away."

"What about me?" Tali asked.

Rae grinned at her. "If you can hack into a Geth and get that much data you'll be of use. Plus you displayed yourself to be a quick thinker and light on your feet in the alley. Do you wish to join my crew in the fight against Saren?"

Tali nodded, "It will be my pleasure Commander."

\--------------------

"Excuse me, but are you Commander Shepard?" Rae turned around at the sound of her name and spotted the man waving at her.

"Yes I am, how can I help you?" She asked after walking over to him, holding out her hand.

"Commander, my name is Samesh Bhatia." He shook her hand. "I'm sorry but I only need a moment of your time."

Rae smiled gently at him. "Not a problem, how can I help you?"

"My wife." He hung his head, hiding the tears that welled up. "She was a Marine in the two-twelve on Eden Prime."

"Wait…" Ashley interrupted, stepping forward. "Is your wife was Serviceman Nirali Bhatia? I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. I served in her unit."

"Chief Williams," Samesh shook her hand. "It is a pleasure. Nirali spoke of you with great respect."

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. Bhatia." Ashley offered a kind smile. "Nirali was a good woman. What can we do for you?"

"I've requested for my wife's body to be returned to me for cremation but the military has refused my request." Samesh explained.

"What were their reasons?" Rae asked.

"They wouldn't tell me." Samesh sighed. "I've asked repeatedly but keep getting the same answers. Commander, I was hoping that you could speak with them."

Rae nodded, "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you Commander." Samesh thanked her and gave her instructions on where she could find the man she needed to speak to. Rae patted his shoulder reassuringly before heading for the lounge. She was determined to help Samesh, even if it took calling in a few favors.

Rae entered the bar and spotted the clerk instantly. She could spot a paper pusher a mile away and if this man had seen a spot of action, she'd eat her boot.

"My goodness, you're Commander Raegan Shepard!" Bosker perked up, his body humming with energy. "Your activities make for bright a briefing in the diplomatic core."

Rae grinned, "Happy to see you know me."

Rae sat down at a table and waved for him to take a seat as well. She ordered a drink and waited for the glass. Taking a sip, she swished the liquid around. "Bosker right?"

The clerk nodded. "Yes ma'am. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"There's a matter of a Marine's body not being released to her family." Rae replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Wait… did Mr. Bhatia send you?" Bosker asked, frowning. "I understand that the man is grieving but at this time we can't release Serviceman Bhatia's remains."

Rae narrowed her eyes, glaring at him as she spoke. "Nothing should bar a Marine the honor of being returned home."

Bosker fidgeted in his chair, "I'm sorry Commander but there is nothing I can do."

"Bullshit!" Rae growled, her glass slamming hard against the table. She leaned forward, her hands flat on the table's surface. "I'm not going to repeat myself. Serviceman Nirali Bhatia will be released to her husband by days end. Am I clear?"

Bosker jumped when she slammed the table, face going pale. "Commander, I am…"

"Don't you dare say it." Rae rose from the table and leaned in close. Her nose just an inch from his. "I don't care what ever red tape is holding you up. If Mr. Bhatia doesn't have his wife's body by day's end I will personally retrieve it. Do I make myself clear?"

Bosker swallowed, head bobbing. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good." Rae grinned, straightening. She placed a couple credit chits on the table and finished the last of her drink in a quick swallow. "You better keep your word Bosker because I keep mine."

Rae left the man, leaving the lounge.

"You did it again Shepard." Wrex commented as she walked by, a grin spreading on his wide lips. "I like the way you work."

"He was child's play Wrex. A pyjack could scare him."

\---------------

"Ambassador!" The Asari Councilor interrupted Udina. "There is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies."

"No, it's to soon. Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres." The Turian growled, his fringe flaring.

"I faced Saren on Eden Prime and exposed him for a traitor." Rae spoke up. "I've proven myself countless time.

The three Councilors look at each other, whispering amongst themselves. Rae could tell that the Asari and the Salarian agreed with her, but the Turian was unmoved. She prepared to defend herself again, to push them to make the decision that was needed here. Then the Turian gave in, giving his peers a nod, and Rae grinned.

"Commander Shepard," The Asari spoke up. "Step forward."

Rae glanced at Anderson, who nodded at her with a smile. Rae stood next to Udina, snapping into attention with her chin up and chest out. Tension thickened as voices could be heard talking excitedly in the crowds. History was being made today and everyone present would remember it.

"It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel." The Asari spoke first, giving her a nod.

The Salarian crossed his arms. "Spectres aren't trained but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service in battle. Those whose actions elevate them the rank and file."

"Spectres are an ideal." The Asari spoke again. "A symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

The Turian Council member stood at an at ease position, eyes not connecting with Rae. "Spectres bare a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is there's to up hold."

The Asari Councilor smiled at her. "You are the first Human Spectre Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

Rae saluted them before bowing her head slightly. "I'm honored Councilor."

"We're sending you into the Traverse after Saren." The Salarian spoke. "He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him."

"I'll find him." Rae acknowledged her orders.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned. Good luck Commander."

\----------------

She had taken a large step forward today but at a large cost. Anderson, a soldier she respected, had been shunted aside and been forced to step down as Captain of the Normandy. He said that it had been his choice, but Rae had known the man too long. He was disappointed and lost without a ship at his command and Rae felt guilty.

Rae had been given a clue, a long shot. Benezia's daughter had last been reported to be in Feros at a Prothean dig site. Rae was to take her into custody and determine if the woman knew anything. Hopefully she'd have further clues on what the Conduit was or where to find Saren. It was worth the shot and the only lead they had. It surprised her how little the Council knew about their prized Spectre. They were in route now with an ETA of several hours. Rae had one last task before she could shower and retire.

The vid screen lit up and revealed the face of Captain Carole Freeman. Rae smiled at her before giving a salute, insisting on it despite the personal nature of the call.

"It's been a long time since your last call child." Carole frowned on the other end. "Several months at least."

Rae nodded. "I'm sorry Carole, I've been busy."

"Saving Eden Prime from the latest report. Can't got a few months without doing some heroic deed can you Raegan?"

"No Ma'am." Rae chuckled softly. "Have you heard yet?"

Carole raised a brow, sitting forward a little. "What juicy gossip do you have now? I'm out in the middle of no where and updates are infrequent."

"I've been promoted Carole. No I'm not a Major yet." Rae spoke quickly as the woman's eyes went to her collar. "I've been made CO of the Normandy and the first human Spectre."

Carole was speechless, her mouth moving wordlessly. It took Rae calling her name several times to pull her out of it. "Our girl, a Spectre." Carole grinned. "This calls for celebration Raegan. When's you're next shore leave?"

"That's the thing Carole. I'm on a mission in the Traverse. I'm not sure if I can share the details but…"

"As soon as you can you'll tell me." Carole nodded. "You've been an N7 operative too long Raegan, I know the deal. Congratulations either way. I'm proud of you girl."

"Thank you Carole. Well I better get some shut eye. I've got a couple hours until I'm needed ground side."

"One second Raegan." Carole stopped her. "I've been trying to determine if I should tell you this but I rather you hear it from me."

Raegan frowned. "What is it?"

"It's Charles." Carole watched, waiting for any reaction. When Raegan only raised a brow she finally admitted that any hope of her two children being together was gone. "He's missing."

"What do you mean he's missing?"

"His father went to check on him a couple night ago and found his bed made and a note." Carole sighed, rubbing her forehead. "He went to the Traverse. The note said he couldn't remain at home and do nothing while you were out fighting. He still loves you Raegan."

Rae looked away, trying to find the right words. Part of her felt something for her old lover. Why else would she have kept in contact with Carole? "I'm sorry Carole. If… if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thank you Raegan." Carole spoke softly before cutting the connection.

Rae rose from her chair and paced the small room. What was that man thinking? Charles was missing an arm, refusing any transplant that was offered him. He was still slightly insane from two years of constant torture. He wouldn't last a day in the traverse. Rae frowned and went back to her computer. She opened her email and sent out a message to everyone on the list. Rae asked for any information on the missing soldier. If she found or heard anything, she'd investigate. She owed the Freeman family that much.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm editing and transferring this from my old ffnet account.   
> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and everything else.  
> It really does feed my soul.

There wasn't a sliver of light, not even the tiniest of hope. Darker shadows moved around her, whispering accusations and doubts. She covered her ears and tried to block them out but she could still hear them. The voices got louder as the shadows merged. They crowded around her until they formed a large hand and gripped her tight. She was lifted up and the voices screamed at her now. Tears trailed down her cheeks and as the gripped tightened.

"How can you hope to save the galaxy if you couldn't save us?" They shouted at her. Their faces formed in the mass and mocked her.

"Stop it!" Rae shouted back.

"Accept it, accept your fate."

Rae cried out and fought against the hand. The more she struggled, the tighter the shadows gripped.

"You're doomed to fail Shepard!" The voices laughed as they squeezed the air out of her lungs. Rae's mouth gulped for air, desperate for a single breath. Spots formed in front of her eyes as her body was starved of precious oxygen.

"WE ARE YOUR SALVATION!" The voices echoed around her as the visions from the beacon assaulted her.

Rae screamed as she shot up from the bed. She crouched in the corner, her pistol gripped tight in her hand. Sweet soaked through her regulation shirt and shorts, causing them to stick to her skin. She was breathing heavily as her eyes scanned the room. "VI, lights at one hundred percent."

The lights blazed, burning her eyes. The shadows were chased away, leaving no room for the fear and doubts the nightmare had brought back to life. She hadn't had one of them in years. When the beacon burned its image into her brain, it had unearthed hidden thoughts.

"Commander?" Joker's voice called through the speaker.

"I'm up Joker." Rae called out as she stood, stretching her muscles.

"We have activity on Therum Ma'am." Joker replied. "Looks like Geth forces are crawling over the planet."

Rae nodded as she pulled her shirt off and threw it into the cleaner. "That must be where the Doctor is then. Joker, tell Tali and Wrex to suit up. We're going to find ourselves an Asari."

"Yes Ma'am. Joker out."

\--------------------

Rae fired the thrusters, trying to slow the mako's descent. Even with them Rae still gritted her teeth as the vehicle bounced to a halt. She always hated the rough ride and wished for a smoother and easier way to deploy to planets.

"Commander I'm picking up some strange readings. Really strange." Joker's voice filtered through the vehicle's speakers as Rae pushed the vehicle forward. "Like off the damn charts. I looks like it's coming from an under ground complex a few clicks from the drop zone."

Rae nodded as her hands gripped the wheel tightly. "The Doctor must be there."

"That's what I was thinking Ma'am." Joker replied.

"Now leave me alone Joker. I'm trying to drive." Rae growled, causing the pilot to chuckle. She flipped the coms off and turned just in time to avoid the lava.

Tali squealed in the seat beside her, gripping the seat belt that held her in. Wrex chuckled behind her before climbing into the gunner seat. They made their way toward the dig site, fighting Geth, and avoiding gun fire. Rae really was a horrible driver, never having the need to learn growing up. If you couldn't get there on your own two feet, Rae didn't go. It wasn't until her officer training that she had been put behind the wheel the first time. After weeks of practice and coaching she just barely qualified.

When they climbed out of the vehicle, unable to take it further, Tali just about kissed the ground. Wrex grinned and pulled the Quarian back onto her feet. Rae climbed out and pulled out her shotgun, feeling more a home.

"Where'd you learn to drive Shepard?" Wrex asked, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Shut it Wrex." Rae growled, pumping ammunition into the gun. "Move out people."

The three of them made easy work of the Geth troops. Her and Wrex charged through them, blowing them to pieces with their biotics and shotguns. It quickly became a competition on who killed the most.

"That's twenty-five for me Shepard!" Wrex called out as he blew a whole through the chest of a Geth.

Rae grinned as she lifted two into the air and shot them with her shotgun. "Twenty-eight, twenty-nine."

It was all fun and games until a large Geth Armature dropped and aimed it's cannon head at them. Rae cursed as the thing fired and threw her barrier out to protect them. It had been a trick she learned from a fellow N-recruit but it drained her biotics quickly, leaving her unprotected afterwords. The pulse hit the barrier and Rae fell to a knee, her teeth gritting as the barrier faded. She could hear the thing warming up for another shot as she struggled to her feet.

"Shepard!" Wrex roared and yanked her behind the crate just as the thing fired again. Rae nodded to him in thanks and exchanged her shotgun for her assault rifle. Until she could use her biotics again it was best to fight from a distance.

"Tali take down that thing's shields." Rae ordered and fired at the sniper that jumped into view. "Wrex, once it's vulnerable you and I are going to hit it with everything we have."

Tali leaned out and hit the Armature with an overload before destroying a trooper with her shotgun. Rae and Wrex killed the down troops until Tali called out. Rolling from cover, Rae pulled her trigger and aimed for the flashlight. Wrex yelled as he charged the thing, shotgun firing nonstop. The Armature swung its head side to side, unsure which to fire at first and it lost it's life.

"That's worth ten Shepard!" Wrex called out as he slammed his boot down, cracking the Armature's frame.

\--------------------

"Hello? Can somebody help me?" The voice called out as Rae dropped down to the lower levels. "Anybody there?"

Rae turned around and raised her eyebrow at the scene that lay before her. The Asari was held in the air, spread eagle. At first Rae thought biotics were the cause but as she ghosted her hand over the field she felt the buzz of a shield. Frowning, she pressed against it biotics flaring.

"Please help me." The woman called out again, bringing Rae's gaze up to match hers.

"Before I help I need to know something." Rae took a step back and crossed her arms.

"Anything, just please let me out." The Asari pleaded, close to tears. "I've been here for days."

"Saren attacked a human colony." Rae noted the jerk of surprise. "You're mother helped."

Liara shook her head frantically. "No she…. I swear I don't know anything about it. I haven't spoken to Benezia in years."

"So you don't plan on helping her? Or Saren?"

"Never!" Liara protested. "Please just let me out. You can take me into custody if you choose but I'm so tired."

"Calm down Doctor. I believe you." Rae nodded, satisfied. "How do I get you out?"

"That's the thing. The controls are in here with me. You'll have to find a way past the barriers." Liara explained, fighting against the invisible restraints.

"Hang in there. I'll be right back." Rae pulled her assault rifle back out again and signaled for Tali and Wrex to follow her. They didn't get far before they encountered more Geth. Wrex let out a warrior's cry and charged into battle. Rae stayed back, her biotics still down, and took the machines down with rifle fire. Tali took cover besides her, leaning over to shot them with her pistol. It didn't take long to clear the area and Rae was eying the large drill.

“Tali," Rae called out, waving the young Quarian over. "Would this get through the rock over there?"

Tali looked where she was pointing and nodded. "If I trip the fail safes, turn the settings…"

Rae waved her hand, stopping her. "I don't need the details Tali. Just get me through that wall."

"Right away Shepard."

\--------------------

"Protect the Doctor!" Rae ordered her comrades as she pulled her shotgun out. Letting out a scream, she charged the Krogan, shooting two Geth on the way. Her shoulder collided with the large mass, causing the huge Krogan to step back. The creature laughed at her, his biotics grabbing hold of her and throwing her across the room.

"Shepard!" Someone called back as she sunk to her knee.

Shaking her vision back into focus, she growled. "Stay with Liara. That's an order!"

Pulling her shotgun back up, Rae ran forward. She ducked the krogan's arm and hit his chin with the butt of her gun. Her arm shook from the force as his head snapped back. She quickly punched his throat, causing him to step back and cough violently. Grinning, she brought the barrel of her gun around pulled the trigger several times causing his chest to erupt in shotgun pellets and blood. The large Krogan fell and Rae turned her attention to the Geth closing in on her.

"Shepard!" Wrex yelled out, "Krogan have two hearts!"

Rae spun around just in time to avoid the warp heading for her head. She cursed and advanced on him again. He learned his lesson though, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against the wall. He knocked her shotgun from her hands, sending it flying across the room. Rae struggled against the strong grip, her boots lashing out. Tali and Liara called her name as Wrex barreled toward her. Geth swarmed him as the Krogan in front of her laughed.

"The great Commander Shepard, Butcher of Torfan nothing but a weak human." He chuckled and tightened his grip. "I'm going to break your neck then I'm going to kill that little Asari."

Rae tried to reach his eyes, intending to inflict as much pain as possible. Eyes narrowed in concentration as the Krogan grinned at her. The world darkened around her as she fought to stay awake, to stay alive, when suddenly she hit the ground and could breath again. She coughed as her lungs burned, her gaze spotting the Krogan pinned against the wall by biotics. Rae turned to the group to find Wrex stepping over the dead Geth and Liara glowing blue. Sweet broke across her brow as she sunk to a knee, struggling to hold the Krogan still.

"Just a few more seconds Blue." Wrex encouraged her as he walked up to the other Krogan. "Let him go."

Liara dropped to the ground on all fours as Wrex rammed his fist into the bloody mess of the Krogan's chest. "We Krogans have secondary organs Shepard. The only sure way to kill us is to rip them out."

Wrex pulled the muscle out and stomped on it with his boot, letting the now dead Krogan drop. Rae rose to her feet shakily and nodded, making a note to talk to Wrex later. The room shook and parts of the ceiling fell.

Grinding her teeth, she gathered her weapons and ran for the exit. "Let's go!"

Rae stopped and looked back, seeing Liara falling behind. "Go go go!" She told the others before grabbing the Asari. Rae picked her up, throwing her over her shoulder, and ran for the exit. Liara was too exhausted to complain and Rae was in no mood to argue.

Grunting, she yelled for the Krogan. "Catch!"

She pushed her limits and used what little biotics returned to throw the scientist on board. Wrex grabbed the woman and set her down as Rae kicked off. She slammed into the cargo door, her gloves scrambling for purchase. She was slipping back when strong talons latched on. Garrus held onto her until Kaidan ran over to help.

"Get us out of here Joker!" Rae managed out between breaths when she was clear.

"Chief Williams, get the doctor to the med-lab."

"You need to go as well Shepard." Wrex grumbled out.

"Not yet, first I have to contact the council."

\--------------

"You destroyed a valuable Prothean dig site Shepard." The Turian councilor grumbled, his arms crossing in front of his chest. "Was that really necessary?"

Rae wanted to shout at them. Ever since the call started they could only question her decisions. Instead she growled, deciding to spare her sore throat. "Geth were all over the place Councilor. What did you want me to do? Ask them to stop shooting nicely? After all, we don't want to ruin the poor Prothean RUINS!"

"I don't like your tone Commander." His mandibles flared as he glared at her.

"And I don't like yours." Rae replied back.

"And Doctor T'Soni, what is her involvement with Saren?" The Salarian spoke up, breaking up the glaring contest.

"It is my belief that she had no prior knowledge nor current knowledge on Saren's plans." Rae answered, tearing her gaze away from the Turian Councilor.

"But I trust you have her properly restrained?" He spoke up again, drawing her gaze back to him.

"Liara proves no threat to the Normandy or her crew. She will be given free reign of the ship and an invitation to join our ranks." Rae turned from the Turian, deciding to leave well enough alone for now.

"Are you sure about that Commander?" The Asari spoke up next.

Rae nodded. "Trust me Councilors. She will prove to be an asset to the team."

"She better be Shepard." The Turian replied. "We'll contact you if we find any clues on Saren's where abouts."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mi lady, I have an update." The young girl bowed low, her head almost touching the floor.

She stroked her chin in though as reports flew by the screen. She waved at the girl to continue, not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"The Krogan failed to collect the Doctor. In fact he's dead." The girl answered. "The ruins were destroyed and all our ground troops are gone."

She raised a brow, turning to the girl. "And the Doctor?"

"You're daughter was taken by the Human Commander. The same that used the beacon."

Silence filled the room as she considered this. In Saren's hands Liara would definitely had been broken then disposed of. Liara would just have been a means to an end, nothing more. However in the Commander's hands…

"Is she a prisoner?" Benezia asked and the girl shook her head.

"Reports from the Citadel say that she's joined Shepard's crew in a bid to stop him."

Benezia nodded, "Good job child. Now bring your report to Saren."

"But Mi Lady, she's your…"

"I know just well who she is!" Benezia growled, eyes glaring at the young woman. "Take your report to Saren."

"Yes Mi Lady."

\-----------------

The headache was slowly making it's presence known. The pain had begun as a dull throb in the back of her head. It soon grew and it wouldn't be long until it would blind her. She hoped to be in her cabin by then, with the lights dimmed and a ice pack on her eyes. Right now she was in the middle of a debriefing, trying to figure out their next move.

"We should go back to the Citadel, ask around." Garrus spoke up, leaning forward in his seat.

"He's right Commander." Tali replied. "Saren still has contacts inside and maybe, just maybe, someone had let something slip."

"We can't waste time on a maybe." Wrex growled. "Shepard, I can tap the mercenary lines. See if there's anything that could tell us Saren's next move."

Rae nodded, her fingers linked in front of her. "We should all check our various sources of information. Call in old favors. We will go to the Citadel, see if there's any leads. Any questions?"

"What about the Asari?" Ashley asked.

"Doctor T'Soni will be staying with us." Rae answered as she stood from her seat. "She was a target and will need to stay under our protection in the least. I will evaluate her later, see if she can join the ground crew."

"I am quite capable of fighting Commander." Liara spoke up as she stepped through the doors.

Rae raised her brow. "Did the doctor clear you for duty T'Soni?"

Liara nodded as she walked to an empty chair and took a seat. "Light duty until I get my strength back."

"Good to hear. Now that you're here I have a few questions."

"I will answer any questions you have Commander. You saved my life back there and not just from the volcano." Liara hung her head, shaking it slightly. "Those Geth would've killed me or dragged me off to Saren."

"What did Saren want with you?" Kaidan asked. "Do you know something about the conduit?"

Liara shook her head. "Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them."

"Fifty years?" Rae questioned as she crossed her arms and leaned against the console. "How old are you exactly?"

"I hate to admit I'm only a hundred and six." Liara sighed.

"Damn, I hope I look that good when I'm your age." Ashley joked.

"A century may seem like a long time to such a short lived species like yours. But among the Asari I'm barely considered more than a child." Liara shook her head sadly. "That is why my research has not received the attention it deserves. Because of my youth other Asari scholars tend to dismiss my theory."

"I have an idea on what happened to them." Rae grumbled.

"With all due respect Commander but I've heard every theory that is out there. The problem is finding proof to support the theory. The Protheans left remarkably little behind. It's almost like something or someone had cleansed the galaxy of all evidence. But here is the remarkable part," Liara was starting to speak faster and louder as she went, happy to have someone interested in her work. "According to my findings, the Protheans weren't the first to suddenly vanish. The cycle began long before them."

"Where did you come up with this theory? I thought you said there was no evidence." Rae asked.

"I have been working on this for fifty years. I have tracked down every scrap and shred of evidence. Eventually patterns begin to emerge. Patterns that hint at the truth. It is difficult to explain to someone else." Liara sighed, "I cannot point to one specific thing to support my claims. It is more a feeling derived from a half century of study. But I know I'm right and eventually I will be able to prove it. There were other civilizations before the Protheans. This cycle has repeated itself many times over."

"If the Protheans weren't the first, who was?"

"I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans and even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory but I know I am right. The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

Rae nodded, "They were whipped out by a race of sentient machines called Reapers."

"The… the reapers?" She shook her head, "But I have never heard of….. How do you know this?"

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision onto my brain. I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions? Yes that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit a message directly into the mind of it's user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare." Liara took a moment to examine her, a million questions forming in her head. "But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. What ever information you received would have been confused and unclear. I am amazed you're able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong willed Commander."

"This isn't helping us find Saren." Kaidan interrupted. "Or the conduit."

"Of course you are right. I am sorry." Liara apologized, dropping her head. "My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately I don't have any information that could help you find the conduit."

Rae nodded, "You can still be of help T'Soni. You're knowledge on the Protheans will be a great help. And if you can fight…"

"I'm am very skilled at biotics Commander." Liara stood, taking a step forward.

"I agree with Blue Shepard." Wrex spoke up. "Exhausted she was able to throw and hold the Krogan."

"Good to have you on the team T'Soni."

"Thank you Commander. I am very…." Liara pitched forward. Rae hurried over and caught the Asari before she could hit the floor. "I… I am still a bit light headed."

"Understandable." Kaidan stood up, taking the Asari from Raegan. "I will take you to your bunk so you can rest."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Liara centered herself, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath. "It is probably mental exhaustion coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. Are we finished Commander?"

Rae nodded, "Get some rest Doctor. The rest of you dismissed."

\---------------------

"Commander, thank you for meeting with me." The Admiral waved to the chair across from him before motioning for the server. "Bring the Commander a drink on me please."

"Just a water please. I'm on duty." Rae ordered before sitting, leaning forward on the table. "You sent word to the docks that you needed my help Admiral Kahoku."

"Strictly off the record Commander." Kahoku took a sip of his drink before continuing. "I have a team of missing Marines Shepard. They were on assignment in the Traverse."

"Why didn't the Alliance send a team in?" Rae asked, her interest peaked.

"Above my pay grade… or so I'm told." Kahoku growled. "Even the Council won't address the matter."

"So you need someone that can bypass the normal channels."

The Admiral nodded, a slight smile tugging his lips. "And, as a Spectre, you can. Commander, I'm asking you to find my men and bring them home."

Rae nodded, standing from the table. "I will find your men Sir. Send their last known coordinates to my helmsman."

Kahoku saluted her, "God bless you Commander."

\--------------------

"I don't like this Commander." Garrus looked around as they left the Mako, his mandibles flaring.

Rae knelt next a body and flipped it over, searching to the man's dog tags. It wasn't needed as she recognized the company markings on the side of the Grizzly. These were Kahoku's men and they were all dead. Frowning, she glance over at the distress beacon. "Why was the beacon here? Alenko, shut it down."

"Right away." The Lieutenant hurried to the thing and got to work.

Rae stood, her eyes scanning the surrounding. "Garrus, watch his back."

"Where you going Commander?" Garrus asked, pulling his sniper rifle out.

"Not far." Rae pulled her assault rifle out and moved slowly from the wreckage. She walked several yards out before she began to circle, her sensing telling her something was off.

"All done here Commander." Alenko's voice sounded over the coms.

"Gather the bodies." Rae ordered, turning back toward the Mako. "We're not leaving them here."

"Yes Ma'am."

Rae got half way back when she felt the quake and it dawned on her. Cursing loudly, she ran. "Get in the Mako!" She yelled at the other two. "Leave the bodies, get inside the Mako."

The creature rose from the ground between them. It's large body blocking Rae from retreat. The Maw turned toward her and for a second she swore it grinned at her. It reared its head and spat it's acid. Rae could only dodge the majority of it. Her barrier and shields flickered and failed as the acid ate her armor. She ignored her suit warnings and fired on the beast, hoping to give the others time. The maw reared back again but she was ready this time, tossing a grenade into it's mouth. It went off and the thresher roared in pain and anger, retreating back into the ground.

"Shepard!" Garrus called as the Mako skidded besides her.

Rae ran over, jumped inside, and ordered Kaidan to keep moving. Climbing into the gunner seat, she swung the gun around and fired just as the maw burst out of the ground. They circled around it, shooting until it finally died.

"Get us back to the ship." Rae ordered.

"Shepard you suit." Garrus pointed at her shoulder where the acid had ate it's way through the armor.

Rae growled and released the seals. The armor came off to show a raw and bloody mess. She hadn't noticed the pain, adrenaline distracting her. "Hand me the medigel."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The acid had eaten it's way to the bone. Her shoulder had been severely damage and only surgery could fix it. Rae had been put under before she could protest and the work had begun. When she awoke, her arm was strapped to her side and her shoulder heavily padded. It itched more then hurt and Rae found herself scratching at the bandages for the hundredth time.

"If you don't stop that Commander, I will strap your other arm down." Chakwas warned from across the room. The woman hadn't even turned around, eyes on the paperwork in front of her.

"It itches." Rae complained and itched at the padding, eyes daring the doctor to action.

Chakwas sighed and turn around in her chair. "You're growing new skin, it's going to itch. Now leave it alone or so help me Commander…"

Rae's eyes narrowed as she dropped her hand. There had been something in Karin's voice, a threat that wasn't really a threat. It was more of a promise and Rae had a sneaking suspicion that Chakwas kept her promises. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

Chakwas smiled softly, "Depends Commander. Are you going to take the bandages off the second your out of sick bay?"

"And if I said I wouldn't?"

"Then you're free to go." She answered, "But on light duty."

Rae grinned and swung her feet off the bed. "Thanks Doc."

"Come back tomorrow Shepard. I'll need to check on that wound."

\-------------------

It didn't take her long to catch up on the paperwork. She had filled out the necessary forms, signed the requisition requests, and even typed out her logs for the mission so far. The typing had taken the longest. With only one workable arm Rae had been reduced to pecking at the keys. She could have used the VI program and made verbal copies but she preferred to write down her own thoughts, not have a computer translate them for her.

With her duty done, Rae found herself with some down time. Normally she would have headed to the gun range or the gym but her shoulder denied those options. Instead she dug out an old past time and settled herself in the mess. With snacks and a drink close at hand, Rae loaded the program and carefully studied the field.

"Welcome back Commander." The VI spoke as it considered it's own options.

"Don't try to be friendly." Rae grinned as she selected her troops. "I will win."

"What difficulty do you wish?"

Rae chuckled, "Do you even need to ask?"

"Expert it is Commander. The play is yours."

Rae studied the screen intently, trying to determine her foes weaknesses. Her fingers tapped out a rhythm on the table as she grinned. "J-nine."

"Hit." The VI replied then sent it's own missiles. Rae watched the screen with baited breath until the thing landed in nothing but water.

"Hah! J-ten." She was rewarded with another hit. Rae had found herself addicted to the game. It was just the right mixture of luck and strategy to hold her attention for hours on end. She settled in and prepared to battle the VI to the death.

Several hours later Rae had played several games, breaking even with the computer program. Her usual tactics weren't working anymore and she was forced to come up with new ones. She frowned at the screen as the VI sank another of her ships, leaving her with just a submarine.

"A-five." Rae growled out and cursed when she failed to route out the enemy's ship.

"Is this seat taken?"

Rae pulled herself away from the screen and looked up. Liara was standing across the table, watching her. "No, please have a seat."

"Hit." The VI called out and Rae cursed loudly.

"Do you mind if I ask what you are playing?" Liara asked, leaning on the table.

"Battleship, an old Earth game." Rae looked back at her screen. "And the god damn machine is beating me. B-eight. Oh come on! Where is your fucking battleship?"

"Excuse me?"

Rae looked back up, "Not you T'Soni. The thing has hidden the last of it's ships and I can't find it."

"And you need this ship to win?" Liara asked, eyebrow raised.

"He's found my sub. It's only a matter of time and luck now." Rae replied with a sigh.

"You continue to fight? Even when the odds are against you?"

"Of course." Rae answered. "I will always fight to my last breath, no matter the enemy."

"Hmmm." Liara hummed thoughtfully. "According to studies that trait is common in your species Shepard. Humans can be frightful and compelling individuals."

Rae crooked a brow, "Do find me intimidating T'Soni?"

"Most certainly."

Rae chuckled softly and shook her head. "You have nothing to fear Doctor. The individuals that prey on the weak and the innocent, they should be afraid."

Liara considered this before standing. "I will leave you to your games Commander."

"T'Soni." Rae called out after Liara had taken a couple steps. She smiled at the Asari. "I promise I don't leave marks. If you ever want a chat, don't be afraid to find me."

"Marks Commander?"

Rae grinned, "It's a human saying. My temper may show it's ugly head but I do my best not to hurt my friends."

"Maybe I want you to leave marks." Liara replied before heading leaving the mess.

\---------------------

They dry docked at the Citadel and everyone was given shore leave. Rae had given the bad news to Admiral Kahoku, offering comfort and aid should he need it. She understood the pain the man was experience, understood the need for vengeance. She promised to find those responsible and left, thanking the heavens that it wasn't her men dead.

Her shoulder itched fiercer than ever but she resisted the urge to scratch the skin raw. To distract herself Rae headed for the ward's market place in the hunt for new armor. The maw acid had ruined her old N7 gear beyond repair. It didn't help that the armor had been outdated and needed replacing anyways.

Not wanting to be recognized, Rae pulled on her brother's old hoodie over a plain shirt and jeans. She felt naked out of her uniform and armor but she didn't feel like being mobbed by fans and protestors a like. Her work on both Elysium and Torfan had awarded her a bit of fame. Now that she was the first human Spectre she didn't imagine that the fame would be reduced.

"Increase in shields with built in stims to improve biotic abilities." The Salarian spoke quickly, pulling the gear out of the box.

"And it's modification abilities?" Rae asked, picking the armor up and weighing it in her hands.

"With proper handling this piece could last you years." The Salarian answered.

"It's very light. Can't be much good on the front line." Rae placed the armor back with a frown.

"No.. this piece is for support only"

Rae hummed thoughtfully. It wouldn't work for her. She liked being in the action and needed more armor for when her barriers and shields failed. It really was a nice piece of armor though and she found it hard to leave behind. She sighed and turned her head to look at the other selections when an orange glow caught her attention.

"Is that an Omni-tool?"

The Salarian grinned at her, pulling the instrument out. "You have a good eye. This is the newest top of the line. Designed for those that choose to fight using technology. It can overload a shield from a hundred yards with little effort. Under the right hands this piece of hardware can dance."

Rae nodded, "What sniper rifle do you have? It appears I'm about to spend a lot of credits."

The Salarian seemed to shake with glee as he pulled out the latest prototype. A couple hours later, Rae's bank account was crying and she arranged to have it all delivered to the Normandy. The store keeper had claimed her his best customer and offered her a special discount. Leaving the market place behind, Rae climbed the stairs to the upper levels.

"Is that really… wow! It's you! Commander Shepard! " A man called out and Rae groaned internally. She'd have to work on better civilian clothing.

Putting on her best hero smile, she turned to face the man that was running to catch up. He grinned at her, eyes a light with happiness. "You're Commander Shepard, the hero of Eden Prime! I am so honored to meet you!"

Rae nodded, "Nice to meet you. And you are….?"

"Conrad… Conrad Verner and I'm your biggest fan." Conrad shook her hand, not letting it go. "They say you killed more than a hundred Geth on Eden Prime!"

"I didn't count, I was too busy fighting to save the colony." Rae finally pulled her hand from his grasp.

"No… no worries, completely understandable." He waved the matter away. "I know you're probably busy, but can I get your autograph?"

Rae wanted to groan. She had become accustomed to this after Elysium before she got sent to N-training. The Alliance had used her as a poster boy, the example of a true Alliance soldier. People had worshiped her. Then she went to Torfan and she thought the hero worship was done.

"Of course…." Rae agreed reluctantly and took the pen and paper from the man. "Anything for a fan. Here." The routine came back easier than she thought it would.

"Thanks!" Conrad grinned. "I really appreciate it. My wife is going to be so impressed! I'll let you get back to work, but next time you're on Earth, I'd love to buy you a drink! Thanks again!"

Rae watched the man run off, practically skipping with delight. She waited until he was out of view before letting the smile drop. At least none of her crew had been there to witness the exchange. She had a feeling that Wrex would never let her live it down.

\----------------

Liara pulled her research up, trying to find any clue on the conduit's location. Now that she knew what she was looking for something new may reveal itself. The only problem was that she found it hard to concentrate on the screen in front of her. Her mind kept going to her new companions, one in particular. She couldn't keep the woman from entering her thoughts. She found the Commander a distracting creature.

Shepard had interacted with a Prothean beacon and came out of it still sane. She had seen things Liara could only dream of, delving into the culture Liara devoted her life studying. It had first come as a shock to learn the truth but looking back Liara could recognize the pattern. She needed more data though. Pieces were missing and she couldn't find the glue to hold it all together.

The words on the screen blurred together, causing Liara to sigh softly. She could try contacting the other scientist in her field. But without some kind of proof, they would only laugh at her theories and refuse to help.

"Liara!" Tali entered her small room, calling her attention. "Shepard went shopping!"

Liara turned from her computer and smiled at the Quarian. They had bonded instantly upon meeting. Both experts in their fields but dismissed because of their age. Cast out by their people, forced to find their own way through the galaxy. Liara raised a brow, "What?"

"Shepard went shopping and got everyone a gift!" Tali held up her arm, her Omni-tool coming to life. "The things I could do with this. I just can't wait to test it out."

Liara smiled softly. "That was very thoughtful of her."

"You got one to!"

"What?"

Tali grinned behind her masked, beckoning Liara to follow. "You got a gift as well. It's a big one."

Liara followed Tali out, curious on what Shepard had bought her. They entered the mess to find the rest of the ground crew holding new toys. Wrex held a new shotgun. Ashley was switching a new piercing mod on her assault rifle, Garrus cradled his new sniper rifle. And Kaidan was affixing a shield modulator to his armor. Everyone seemed happy with their new treasures, smiling and laughing amongst themselves.

"Your present is here Blue." Wrex called out, pushing a large box across the table.

Liara approached the table and pulled the box closer. She looked down at the nondescript box, trying to figure out what Shepard had gotten her. They only talked one on one once and it had only been a few sentences.

"You're suppose to open it." Tali explained.

Liara looked up and smiled at her before opening the box. A small note was on top of the packaging. She lifted up and read the neat script. 'To keep you safe.'

\-----------------

Rae paced her quarters, cursing herself. Why did she put that note in the box? It had been very personal and hinted at something even Rae wasn't sure of. Since Charles Rae had avoided any personal connection. She kept her crew and team at arms length. She'd taken few men to her bed but had never made a connection with any of them. One night stands and quick rolls had become her specialty. Now she had gone out of her way to buy "gifts" for her ground crew. Then she had made Liara's gift personal. Why?

She cursed herself. She'd have to talk with the Asari, explain. Rae glanced at the clock and decided it wasn't too late. She'd go to her, apologize for the note, and clarify her intentions. Raegan had to make sure Liara understood that nothing could happen between them.

Rae crossed the mess hall and went right through the med bay to Liara's room. She knocked briefly before entering. Liara stood from her chair and smiled at her. Rae felt her mind shut down and all intentions flew out the window.

"Commander!" Liara walked over to her locker, pulling the armor from inside. "Thank you so much for this."

Rae nodded, "You needed a suit and that's one of the best."

Liara put it back, "I never properly thanked you for saving me from the Geth Commander. If you hadn't shown up…"

Rae waved at her. "Shush, we got there in time and you're safe now. No thanks needed."

"I know you took a chance bringing me aboard the ship." Liara looked down, her hands constantly moving. "I have seen the way the crew looks at me. Not all of them trust me."

"If you have any problems send them to me." Rae growled. "I trust you T'Soni. You swore you knew nothing about your mother and Saren and I believe you."

"How can I ever thank you Commander?" Liara asked, looking up. "You've done so much for me."

Rae could leave now, not take this any further. Instead she found herself talking, blurting words before she could stop herself. "Tell me about yourself T'Soni."

"Me?" Liara shook her head. "I am afraid I am not very interesting Commander. I spend most of my time on remote digs unearthing mundane things buried in long forgotten Prothean ruins."

"Sounds dangerous." Rae leaned against her desk, crossing her arms. "And lonely."

Liara shrugged. "Sometimes I would run afoul of indigenous life forms or stumble across a small band of mercenaries or privateers. But I was always careful. Until the Geth followed me to Artemis Tau. I never found myself in any situation my biotics could not handle."

"As for the solitude…" Liara looked down again. "Well, that is one aspect that most appealed to me. Sometimes I just need to get away from other people."

Rae raised a brow. "You don't like other people?"

"I suppose it comes from being a Matriarch's daughter. People expected me to follow in Benezia's footsteps. They wanted me to become a leader of our people. I was to guide my people into the future and seek the truth of what is yet to come. Maybe that's why I became so interesting in the secrets of the past." Liara answered.

"It sounds to foolish when I say it out loud." Liara smiled, eyes picking up and connecting with Rae's. "It sounds like I became an archaeologist simply to spite Benezia."

Rae chuckled. "Like how I insisted on fighting because my mother wanted me to be her little girl. All children rebel, it's a natural part of growing up."

Liara laughed. "You share the wisdom of the Matriarch Shepard. That is exactly what Benezia said when I told her of my decision. What did your mother say when you joined the Alliance?"

"She was dead before I made my decision." Rae shrugged, waving off her apology. "We were never close. Just couldn't see eye to eye. So why the Protheans? Why not Asari history?"

Liara paused a moment, dismayed that Shepard had never gotten along with her own mother. "I felt drawn to them." She explain, shaking her previous thoughts from her head. "The Protheans were these wondrous mysterious figures. I wanted to know everything about them. That is why I find you so fascinating."

Liara stood a step closer and smiled. "You were marked by the beacon on Eden Prime. You were touched by working Prothean technology."

Rae grinned, unable to pass the opportunity up. "Sounds like you want to dissect me in a lab somewhere Doctor."

"What?" Liara's eyes widened. "No I did not mean to insinuate… Ah I never meant to offend you Shepard. I only meant that you would be an interesting specimen for in-depth study. No… That's even worse!"

Rae's grin widened as she tried not to laugh. "Relax T'Soni. It was only a joke."

"Joking?" Liara chuckled nervously, covering her face with her hands. "By the Goddess! How could I be so dense? You must think I am a complete and utter fool."

"No I don't." Rae pushed away from the desk and made her way to the door. "I think you're cute."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rae lifted the weight up and held it, grunting as her muscles strained against the movement. The bandages had finally come off and she'd been cleared for duty, as long as she took it slow. Chakwas had given her a number of exercises to strengthen her shoulder to be completed daily. Compared to the therapy after her implant, this was a piece of cake. She lowered the weight, counted to three, and brought it back up again.

"You don't rest do you Skipper?" Ashley called out as she entered the weight room. She sat down on the weight bench and studied the Commander as she lifted the weight again.

"I was out of commission for a week Chief, that was more than enough rest." Rae grunted and moved to the chin up bar.

"You got hurt Commander." Ashley raised a brow. "I think that warrants a week of r and r."

Rae didn't reply, instead turning her concentration in ward as she pulled her body up. Ashley watched her for a few seconds before giving up and starting with her own work out. It wasn't until Raegan was done and leaving that Ashley spoke up again.

"Skipper, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Rae nodded, using her towel to dry the sweat that coated her skin. "How can I help Williams?"

"Well I've just been concerned about our guests and their access to the ship."

Rae frowned. "What are you saying Williams?"

"I just…." Ashley paused, reassessing her words. "I understand that they're our allies but should they be given complete access to a classified vessel?"

Rae growled a warning, "Do you not like the crew I've gathered?"

Ashley cursed softly, shaking her head. "That's not what I mean. With all do respect…"

Rae growled again. "Don't bull shit me Williams. I went through boot. I spent time on the field. Don't ever say that to me."

Rae turned and walked away, only to stop just before leaving. "Chief, I don't know your reasons and I won't ever claim to. But on my ship we are all equal. I don't care what color your skin is, how many eyes you have, or if you need to breath through filters. If you can hold a gun and protect the innocent you have a place on my crew. What you need to ask yourself, Williams, is are you willing to look past the differences and look at the similarities."

\--------------------------

"Commander, I found a lead." Garrus called out as she stepped out of the shower.

"Tell me."

"Saren holds interest in a company on Noveria, Binary Helix." Garrus handed her a data pad. "My sources say that Binary Helix is having problems and not the financial kind."

Rae grinned slowly as she read the report. This was exactly what she'd been waiting for. "Good job Vakarian. Joker!"

"Yes Commander?" Joker asked through the intercom.

"Get us to Noveria. I wanted to be there yesterday."

"Yes Commander."

"Suit up Vakarian, you've earned the right to come along." Rae ordered before heading for her locker to grab her gear.

\-------------------

"What are these things?" Rae asked, nudging one of the large corpses with her boot. She kept her shotgun pointed at it, ready to shot if needed.

"Rachni." Wrex growled out before giving it a hard kick.

"Impossible!" Liara cried out. "They've been dead for years."

"Maybe we should tell them that." Garrus joked. "I'm sorry mister Rachni, it's probably one big misunderstanding but you're extinct. Can you go back to being dead?"

"Watch your mouth Vakarian." Wrex growled. Garrus stepped forward, his mandibles flaring.

"Stop!" Rae yelled as she turned from the corpse. "All that matters is that we find the Matriarch. Then we'll get our answers one way or another. Now move out."

When they didn't separate, Rae moved between them and looked each in the eye. "I gave you both an order."

Wrex grumbled something she didn't understand before continuing on. Garrus sighed, gave her a nod, and moved on. From the moment they learned that Benezia was here the mission had been nothing but a mess of tension. The further they went, the more problems they seemed to encounter. She half wished she could just wash her hands of it and let the mess on Peak Fifteen settle itself. Rae could just wait it out and catch the Matriarch on the docks when she tried to leave Noveria. There was just one hitch…

Rae walked over and place a hand on Liara's shoulder, drawing her attention away from the dead Rachni. "T'Soni?"

"What?" Liara startled and looked up at the Commander. "Sorry, I just…"

"You don't have to do this." Rae gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I can have Garrus go back to the ship with you. The dinosaur and I can take care of the big bugs."

Liara shook her head. "I need answers as well Shepard. I need to see her for myself."

Rae nodded and let her go. "Then move out T'Soni."

They moved through the building, clearing it room by room. The deeper they got, the more Rachni they encountered. Wrex's temper got shorter as they went and Rae found herself wanting to knock some sense into him. They reactivated Mira and got systems running again before moving on and encountering the security.

"I'm looking for Benezia." Rae spoke with the man.

He pointed back toward the elevator. "She went to the labs. But that was hours ago and we haven't heard from her."

She heard Liara gasp beside her and decided to get more out of him. "She went down alone?"

He nodded. "The bastards have a weakness against biotics and she refused any help"

Rae frowned. Reports stated that the Matriarch had brought several commandos with her. Why would she insist on engaging the beasts alone when she could have sent her squad to take care of the problem? There was something the man wasn't telling her.

"How do I get to the labs?"

"Back down the elevator to then take the other elevator to the hot labs." He pulled a card out of his armor pocket and handed it to her. "This will get you in."

\----------------------

The bastard had lied to her, risking her crew in the process. Anger fueled her as she paced the elevator. Her crew watched her carefully as she mumbled death warrants under her breath. Mira chimed their arrival and Rae charged out of the elevator, biotics flaring.

"You're back!"

Rae grinned and went right for him. Her fist tightened and flew, sending him reeling back. She didn't hesitate as his men pointed their weapons at her, punching him with her other fist and sending him flying. People shouted and gun fire answered. Her crew quickly covered her as she continued to assault the Captain. He lay weak and bloody as his team fell around them. When everyone else was dead, Rae pressed a knee into his chest and placed her sidearm against his temple. "The next words out of your mouth will be truth. You will tell me where the Matriarch went and what she is doing here."

"I.. I…" He stuttered out, eyes wide.

Rae cocked her gun and pressed it into his skull. "I won't ask again."

"She went through the maintenance area!" The Captain yelled out in fear. "I don't know why she's here, I swear."

"I believe he's telling the truth Commander." Garrus called out from behind her.

Rae growled and stepped back, keeping her weapon trained on him. She could hear Wrex chuckle beside her as the man whimpered in pain and fear. "Don't kill me, please. I was just following orders."

"I should put you out of your misery." Rae pulled him to his knees and placed the pistol to his forehead.

"Please…" He begged, blood pooling around him.

Her eyes narrowed, her finger twitching to pull the trigger. A hand tugged her shoulder gently and Raegan turned, her heart stopping. There was concern on Liara's face but there was also fear. Fear she had put there.

Disgusted with herself, she backed away from the Captain and signaled Garrus to bind him. "Take him back to the ship Vakarian. Put him in the brig."

\--------------------------------

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life, turn it towards happiness or despair. Her children were to be ours, raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." The Matriarch spoke calmly as they entered the room.

Rae had point with Liara and Wrex close behind her. She didn't believe for a second that Benezia wasn't armed or a threat, keeping her shotgun trained on the Asari.

Benezia ignored the weapon, turning to face them as she continued to speak. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

Rae's eyes narrowed at the threat veiled in the woman's speech. "Liara is here because she wants to be. Not because I asked her to."

"Indeed." Benezia turned her gaze towards her daughter. "And just what have you told her about me, Liara?"

"What could I say mother?" Liara stepped around Rae, desperation in her voice. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?"

There was a moment, a moment that Rae thought Liara had gotten through to Benezia. The older Asari had frowned and processed her daughter's words. Then she shook her head and glared at Raegan. "Have you faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have."

Rae pulled Liara back, stepping in front and raising her shotgun to point. "Are you going to kill your own daughter?"

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her." Benezia answered, glowing blue and catching the group in a stasis.

Raegan cursed in her mind as she fought against the hold. Her muscles refused to answer as commandos filed out and brought her into sights. One of their rifles fired as Rae regained control of her body. Her shields absorbed the bullets while she sprang into action. She threw out a warp as cover, letting out her orders. "Wrex, Liara, take care of the commandos!"

Charging past them and headed right for the Matriarch. She would keep the woman engaged and her attention away from her crew. Benezia glared at her before letting her biotics loose. Rae ducked the warp, rolled, and came up from underneath. The butt of her gun collided with the Matriarch's chin, making the woman stumble. Normally Rae would shoot the woman and be done with it. But she couldn't make herself kill Liara's mother unless it became necessary.

Benezia steadied herself, shaking the pain away. Rae shipped her weapon and held up her fists, allowing biotics to bathe her. Benezia answered the call. Rae threw a wave a biotics back, the energies clashing in the middle. Rae jumped through the energy, coming out swinging. Benezia avoided the blows, seeming to anticipate her every swing. Gritting her teeth, Rae dropped to the ground and swept the woman's feet out from under her. Benezia fell, rolled, and advanced. Energy hit Rae, sending her flying into one of the metal beams.

Rae let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground. The hairs on the back of her head prickled, warning her. She rolled away just in time to avoid Benezia's biotic encased fist. The metal gave way, testifying the amount of strength behind the blow. Rae swung around, kicking Benezia in the gut. She rose to her feet and swung, missing as Benezia avoided her. Rae grabbed Benezia wrist when she lashed out and used the momentum against her. With a twist and a push, Rae had Benezia on her knees, arm wrenched behind her, and a blade at her throat.

"Surrender!" Rae demanded and tugged, putting pressure on Benezia's shoulder.

"This is not over." Benezia growled out. "Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light, everything is clear."

Liara and Wrex climbed onto the platform, guns ready. Rae ignored them, instead asserting more pressure on Benezia's arm. "Start talking Benezia. What's Saren's next move?"

Benezia struggled against her hold, yelling out. "I will not betray him!"

"Mother don't!" Liara called out.

Rae growled and pressed the knife firm against her neck, drawing blood. "Don't make this harder for you."

"You will… You'll…" She stopped struggling, eyes closed tight. "You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions briefly. But the indoctrination is strong."

Rae frowned, not releasing her hold. "Why are you able to break free now?"

"I kept a portion of my mind sealed, away from the indoctrination." She explained. "Saving it for a moment that I could help destroy him. It will not last long."

"What is going on mother?" Liara asked, putting her weapon away and closing the distance.

"I was powerless, nothing but a tool for Saren. He speaks and you have no choice but to bow down."

"You mean mind control?" Rae asked, confused.

"His ship… it whispers dark things. Even now I can feel it's fingers in my mind."

"We can get you help!"

"No Liara, listen to me." Benezia pleaded. "Saren sent me here to find the position of the Mu relay."

"And you know where it is?" Rae asked.

Benezia nodded. "Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region. They discovered the relay. The Rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location from the queen's mind. I was not gentle."

"Why does Saren need the relay?"

"He believes it will lead him to the conduit. I would tell you more but…" Benezia flinched, her eyes closing tight.

"Make it right, give me the information." Rae commented.

"On the console is an osd. It has the information you need. Take it, please." Benezia begged.

Rae cocked her head and Wrex circled around to recover it.

"There isn't much time. I already transmitted the coordinates to Saren." Benezia flinched again. "You have to stop me. I… I can't… His teeth are at my ear, fingers on my spine. You should…"

"Mother!" Liara called out again, her hand reaching for her. "We can get you help. Fight him!"

Benezia opened her eyes, looking at Liara. "You've always made me proud, Little Wing."

Liara shook her head, tears running down her face. "Please."

Rae felt Benezia tense but before she could react biotics flared and sent her flying. Benezia roared as she rose to her feet. "Die!"

Rae ignored the pain as she jumped up, shotgun flying into her hands. Choice had been taken away from them. The barrel leveled and she pulled the trigger. Chemical rounds punched into the Matriarch's chest. Benezia froze, pain crossing her face. Rae reloaded and fired again, dropping the woman. Liara cried out and ran over, cradling her mother.

A bloody hand cradled her cheek, a weak smile crossing her lips. "Shhhh child, I will see you again."

"NO!" Liara called out when Benezia went limp. She pulled her close and started to rock back and forth. When Rae put tried to offer comfort, Liara turned and glared at her. "You killed her!"

Rae backed away, waving to Wrex. The Krogan shipped his weapon and lifted Liara to her feet. "Come on Blue, there's nothing to be done."

"Get her out of here Wrex." Rae ordered and turned to the Rachni queen.

\--------------------

She had released the queen, unable to kill an entire species. Rae may be a killer but she wouldn't commit genocide. With the crew's help, Benezia's body had been recovered and now lay in a coffin in the docking bay. Liara hadn't left it's side and refused to talk to anyone but Wrex. Rae couldn't blame her. She hadn't been close to her mother but Rae could still remember the fury that had filled her when she seen her chained and subjected. Rae couldn't imagine what Liara is going through.

The Asari councilor had instructed her on a traitors burial. Rae would have none of it. She dressed in her dress uniform, medals polished until they gleamed in the light. Her cover was tucked under her arm when she stepped out of the elevator into the cargo hold. Her eyes went to the Krogan, giving him a quick nod before moving to Liara's side. The old dinosaur had succeeded in getting the Asari into the black dress but Liara didn't move from her vigil.

"T'Soni, it's time." Rae spoke softly, stepping into her line of sight.

"I won't let you burn her." Liara spoke harshly.

"We aren't burning anyone." Rae squatted down, forcing Liara to look at her. "I convinced the council to give her a proper burial. We're transporting her to a ship heading for Thessia."

Liara's eyes went wide, shocked at the news. "How…"

Rae stood, smoothing her uniform. "A warrior should be given a proper burial."

The cargo bay opened and six alliance soldiers, all in dress uniform, followed by a color guard marched in. Raegan put her cap on and snapped to attention, saluting them. Ashley, also decked in her best, circled around and pulled Liara away. The soldiers surrounded the coffin and lifted it to their shoulders. The call was sounded and the group marched back out and toward their destination. A crowd formed behind them, curious about the procession. Reagan lead the march, gaze forward. The pall bearers followed with the color guard directly behind them. Ashley marched beside Liara, a hand on her back, urging her forward. The remaining ground crew followed behind, keeping the curious at bay.

They reached the Asari docking bay with no hassle. Rae called a halt and did an about face. The pall bearers set the coffin down in the ships cargo hold and took a step back, standing at ease.

"Attention!" Rae ordered, snapping the soldiers to attention. Her eyes looked for flaws, not spotting any.

"Color guard! Right wheel, March!" The color guard marched, performing their turn. "Front!" They moved to the front, halting when Rae gave the order. Several seconds passed in silence.

"Color, present arms!" The guns and flags slowly lowered, displaying them. When the movement halted, Rae called out. "Present arms!" Slowly Ashley, Kaidan, the soldiers, and her raised their hands in salute. Taps played over the ships coms, filling the area with its mournful call. When it finished, Rae called out again. "Order arms!" They lowered their hands. "Color, order arms!"

Rae dismissed them with quick orders, marching out behind them. She passed Liara, fighting the urge to take her into her arms. Once outside, she went to the soldiers and thanked them for their service.

"Anything for you Commander." One of the men replied, holding out his hand. Rae shook their hands, saluting them before they left.

"Shepard?" Rae turned to find Liara watching her. "Can we talk?"

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

They returned to the Normandy, neither saying a word as they weaved through the docks. It wasn't until they entered Raegan's cabin did they break the silence. Raegan shrugged off her jacket and hung it in her locker as Liara stood by the door, her hands moving nervously. Raegan offered the Asari her desk chair as she sat on the bed. Both stared at each other for a while, unsure where to begin.

"Shepard I'm confu…"

"T'Soni listen…."

They both started at the same time, stopping when they realized the mistake. Rae rubbed her face and began slowly. "T'Soni…. Liara… Before anything is said I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you've had to experience all of this. I'm sorry that you've had to sacrifice so much. I should never have brought you along. I should have…"

"Shepard…" Liara interrupted, moving to stand beside her. "I wanted to blame you. I wanted so bad to hate you but I realized something while watching you today."

Rae raised her head, eyes connecting with Liara's. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Liara shook her head. "No, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at my mother. I was furious that she put me through this. That she choose Saren over me, over everything. She was just…"

"Hush now." Rae lifted her hand, wiping the tears from Liara's cheek and pulling her close. She held the Asari as she cried, giving her a shoulder in support. Liara lifted her head when the sobs subsided, eyes connecting with Rae's. They remained frozen, something growing between them.

"Commander!" Joker called over the coms, breaking the tension building in the room.

"What it is Joker?" Rae called out, moving away from Liara.

"A message from Admiral Kahoku just came in. It's marked urgent."

"Patch it in Joker."

The messaged played, causing Rae to frown. She had never heard of Cerberus group before but from Kahoku's reports they were bad news. When the message ended, Rae knew she had no choice but to investigate.

"Joker revoke all shore leave. Once everyone's on board, head for those coordinates." Rae ordered as she finished shedding her dress uniform.

"Well this should go over nicely."

Rae decided to let the comment slid and turned to Liara. Sitting on the desk chair, Rae cleared her throat. "There's something you should know about me Liara. I'm a soldier, first and foremost. After that I'm a protector. I will do everything in my power to finish my mission. Then use all my energy to protect the weak. I don't know what's going on here but we can't take it further. Bad things happen to those that get close to me."

Liara nodded, "I'm so…"

"Don't apologize." Rae interrupted her, then offered a hand. "It's just the way things need to be. It's for the best."

\-------------------

As they moved through the bases, Rae was slowly loosing the hold on her temper. With each bunker the experiments got worse. It disgusted her to know that humanity could fall so low. Then they found the Admiral, body covered in needle marks. Rae lost her control and made a personal vow to shot down the organization. Anyone willing to experiment on humans deserved to be shut down. Luckily the Admiral had left her the final clue needed to find one of their important bases.

Rae entered the base, guns and biotics firing. She left a long blood trail behind her, leaving no room for mercy. She made it her personal mission to seek out and kill each and every employee. Ashley had tried pulling her from her blood haze several times only to give up. Rae wanted revenge for Kahoku.

"Alenko, open that terminal." Rae growled out the order, covering him with her shotgun.

Kaidan opened the controls and got to work, only to curse loudly. "They're erasing the data!"

"Download faster then!" Rae caught a sniper with her biotics, pulling her from her perch and dropping her the two floors.

"I'm trying Commander."

Rae shot the last assailant and turned to watch Kaidan work quickly. She cursed herself for never learning the finer points of electronics. She preferred to spread Omni-gel on it and call it good. The terminal shut down and Kaidan shook his head sadly.

"I got what I could Commander." Kaidan transferred the data to her Omni-tool. "It's not much but maybe the analysts can find something."

\--------------------

"You will regret crossing the Shadow Broker Shepard." The distorted voice replied coolly. "It is in your best interest to give us the data promise us."

"Tell me." Raegan growled, "Did you give the location to the Admiral knowing that it would result in his death?"

"The Admiral's death is regrettable but we cautioned the man on pursuing the investigation."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she leaned close to the com. "You can go to hell."

She disconnected the call and pushed away from the counsel, pacing the room. Admiral Kahoku was dead, killed for trying to bring his mens killers to justice. Any lead was erased when the computers were purged and Raegan was at loss at what to do next. She wanted to find Cerberus and bring it down, one member at a time. However, her mission with Saren was more important. Her only choice was to turn the investigation over to someone else. The question was who? How far was Cerberus's reach? Or the Shadow Broker's?

Raegan straightened her uniform and returned to the console. After a few clicks, the vid screen came alive to show a tired Flight Lieutenant. "Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy. I need to speak with Captain Freeman."

The pilot nodded, "Good to see you Commander. The Captain will be with you in one second."

The screen went blank as she was transferred. When Carole came on the screen Rae saluted her. "Captain, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your assistance."

Carole's eyes narrowed for a moment before returning the salute. "What can I do?"

Rae looked around her before shaking her head. "Not over the coms. Can you meet me at the Citadel? There's a place I know."

\----------------------

Raegan pushed through the crowd and ordered drinks at the bar. Music pulsed around her, masking any conversation taking place in the booths. This was the last place you'd expect to find the Hero of Elysium and it was perfect. She returned to the booth and passed Carole her glass as she sat down. "Sorry for this Carole, but I'm not sure how far this goes."

"No, you were right to do this." Carole read through the report, disgusted at the evidence piling up. "I think with Hackett's help I could easily get a task force put together."

Rae nodded, "The Admiral's a good man. He can be trusted to do what's right."

"Good work child." Carole smiled at her, closing the file and storing it in her bag.

"I wasn't quick enough Carole." Rae took a sip of her drink, allowing the alcohol to burn her throat. "I knew something was up when we encountered the maw. But I didn't follow it up. When I got his message…"

"Why do you do this?" Carole interrupted. "You're a Spectre now child, you can't keep second guessing yourself. You are charged with something important."

"And do what? Forget the little things?" Raegan growled. "Ignore the pleas for help and go right for the big game? I'm not cold Carole. If I can't help what's the point?"

"That's not what I meant Raegan and you know it."

Raegan climbed out of the booth and threw a couple credits down. "It's just the way I am Captain."

Carole frowned, "One day you're going to have to let someone in Raegan."

\------------------

Rae's Omni-tool pinged, causing her to groan. She just wanted a few minutes to herself, time to clear her head. They hadn't found anymore leads on Saren and were currently treading waters. She had a feeling that the council was keeping something from her and Rae was trying to figure out how to corner them. She had retreated to the slums, hoping to find the gyms and catch a fight. That all changed when Lieutenant Girard called. Rae hurried back to the docks to find the man and possibly some answers.

"Commander, I'm happy you came." The Lieutenant saluted her as she approached.

Rae saluted him back. "At ease soldier. What's going on?"

"The Alliance found a slaver's den, much like the one on Torfan. They raided it and rescued several slaves, our girl among them." Girard explained, glancing at some crates as he did so. "We brought them here for treatment but she somehow got loose and commandeered a pistol. She's behind the crates now, threatening to kill herself. When I heard you were on the Citadel…"

"You thought I could use my experience to help her." Raegan finished for him. "But I was never captured Lieutenant. How could I relate? Wouldn't one of the other survivors be better?"

Girard shook his head. "You are our best bet Commander. She's from Mindoir."

Rae's skin prickled with awareness. This could be one of her friends lost in the raid, someone she had previously failed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Take this sedative, convince her to take it or get close enough to administer it yourself. Otherwise…" Girard shook his head. "Just talk her down Commander."

Rae took the syringe, tucking it up her sleeve, before making her way slowly to the crates. She cleared her throat and raised her hands in the air. "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk. My name is Shepard what's yours?"

"Animals don't get names!" The girl shrieked. "Animals do what their told or they get the stick."

"Before that, before the stick, what were you called?" Raegan asked softly as she moved around the corner. Spotting the woman Reagan gasped in recognition. Standing there was a once proud and strong girl. Rae had thought her long dead, sacrificing herself for the mission. "Sydney."

She had only whispered the name but Sydney had heard her. She clamped her ears shut and scream, curling into a ball. "No… No… No! That girl is gone, dead. Only the animal remains, beaten, broken."

Raegan shook her head, "No she isn't. You're still her. Syd, look at me. It's Rae. Remember?"

"You're one of the bad ones." She spoke slowly, lowering her hands. "You disobeyed, you fought the masters."

"Yes I did and so did you!" Rae leaned down and slowly took the knife from her boot, showing it to her. "You liked to cut remember? Up and close."

Sydney watched the blade as Rae moved it slowly in front of her. Her fingers itched as she followed the movement. "But animals aren't allowed to have knives. You get the stick."

"Take it Syd, it's yours." Rae offered it, hilt first. "Just give me the gun. You never did like them."

Sydney nodded, licking her lips as she reached out. She was so concentrated on the blade that she didn't feel the pin prick of the needle entering her skin. Raegan closed the distance and caught her friend before she hit the ground. Holding her tight, Rae called out for help.

"Good work Commander." Girard moved over and helped place Sydney onto a stretcher.

Raegan shook her head, replacing her knife. "I couldn't save her on Mindoir, this is the least I could do. Keep me updated on her progress."

"Of course Commander. You'll be the first person I contact."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Raegan saluted him before leaving the docks. She didn't return to the ship though. Instead she headed for the closest bar, deciding to drown her sorrows.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the Mindoir survivor had a name but I decided to do a little cannon stretching.

**Author's Note:**

> Raegan face reference: http://brittsis.tumblr.com/post/85755015094


End file.
